1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal hoist devices and a more particularly pertains to a new hoist device for facilitating the lifting of large dogs and other large animals for grooming and medical care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal hoist devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,443 describes a device for lifting an animal. Another type of animal hoist devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,967 having a lift frame. Still another type of animal hoist device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,677 having a support apparatus in the form of a stretcher.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features. The present invention includes an electromechanical crane in combination with an animal lift assembly for aiding the user in lifting the animal and positioning the animal where needed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a complete system including a crane, a support bar, and an animal support harness in an easy to use package.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device that be easy to install and operate and would aid the user in lifting large animals into a tub for bathing or onto a table for grooming.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device that would also eliminate the risk of injury to the animal and the user. The present invention would also save the user time by not having to struggle to get the animal into the tub.
To this, the present invention generally comprises an elongated tube that has a first open end and a second open end. The elongated tube has a pair of bends therein such that the first end extends in a direction orientated generally perpendicular to a direction of extension of the second end. The tube has an opening therein positioned generally adjacent to the first end. A platform has an upper surface and a bottom surface. The first end is attached to the upper surface such that the tube extends upwardly from the platform. An elongate flexible member has a free end that extends through the opening in the tube and extending through a length of the tube and outward through the second end of the tube. A motor is mounted on the platform and mechanically coupled to the elongate flexible member for retracting and extending the elongate flexible member through the tube. A lift bar is attached to the free end of the elongate flexible member. A harness includes a plurality of straps for positioning about an animal, fastening means releasably fastens the harness to the lift bar.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.